exit_the_gungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drunkard
The Drunkard is an NPC located in the Underbreach, where he delivers expository lines of dialogue about bosses that the player has beaten for the first time, and other NPCs that the player has unlocked. The Drunkard is one of the few NPCs present in the Underbreach from the very beginning of the game, and does not need to be unlocked. Lines of Dialogue Upon Defeating Bosses * Chancellor - ''"The Chancellor had his time in the throne, eh? I think that chair maybe was a little too big for him. Heh heh heh... Did you know the original Lead Lord came from humble origins himself? The Bullet Kin have only one true master but they like to puff up anyone bigger than them. Farewell toadie, may you lick boots wherever you are."'' * Buffammo - ''"Downed the Coltaur eh? Him and Gatling gull used to go to the same gym. Here's to an old... *friend*."'' * Medusalier - ''"The Medusalier... Returned from stone? That's how you left her right? She was perhaps the most dangerous creature the Gungeon has produced. I'll drink to her second demise."'' * Meowitzer - ''"Can't say I know much about the curious cat machinist. I'd never heard of it until recently. I overheard someone say that it came looking for Tonic. Cute ship though."'' * Bolt Python - ''"The "Bolt Python." More machine than reptile now. You got him anyway... Cheers!"'' * Armored Beholster - ''"The fearsome Beholster, reduced to hiding behind the shell of the fallen Cannonbalrog. It's no less deadly though, perhaps more so. Cheers, to the Armored Beholster!"'' * Killed Pillar - ''"Serves those spirits right for calling themselves pillars when they are clearly *statues*. A Gungeoneer can only put up with so much. Perhaps they'll find some new stone visage to haunt, out there. To the Killed Pillars!"'' * Flamechamber - ''"The Chamber of Flame? ... Looks like a *cylinder* to me. But what do I know? I can't keep clips and magazines straight. Heh heh heh..."'' * Mecha Bullet - ''"The Mecha Bullet, **smashed!** You and your friends may well be the finest 'slingers I've seen in all my time here... How long... *have* I been here? ..."'' * Gungamesh - ''"What a curious foe that Four-Armed slinger was. I hope you took it's hat. Stylish, that one. Sought the elixir of life, or so I heard. Brought with it exotic and powerful guns from afar. Cheers!"'' * Low Priest - ''"...You saw the High Priest before he ascended? His past caught up to him? Or did he catch up to his past? The High Priest I knew was more gun than human, ordained by Kaliber herself. Perhaps that was the only true way to defeat him... Farewell to you, sir!"'' * Deathvator - ' * 'Dragun - ''"... I can't believe it... You've defeated the High Dragun once and for all? That worm has been sitting on the Gungeon's treasure since before the Great Bullet. I guess that's it. There's no foe left who can match you. The Last Dragun... A little wistful. Salute. Rest in peace, great beast."'' Upon Rescuing NPCs * Cadence and Ox - ''"That pair. The Girl and her Robot. They run the Acquisitions Department to the left of the entrance. Hope they land on their feet once this is all over. I wish them luck. Cadence has a good head for business. And his name is Ox."'' * Old Man - ''"You'd think the Old Man would be happy in that cell... He never comes to the breach... I Envy him. Being alone *is* great... It's the dangerous part I don't like..."'' * Patches and Mendy - ''"You managed to rescue the "Doctors." Patches and Mendy. Once I went to them because I had a scale rot and they told me I had a dirty mirror... Can't deny their results. Poor Fairies."'' * Trorc - ''"Are you familiar with the butterfly effect? Trorc's truck is gone... Demolished by a falling object... We all know who really kicked that helmet... Now he's out for revenge. But not against you. Heh heh heh... "'' Miscellaneous * "Congratulations... It seems as though you've succeeded in Exiting the Gungeon. Liked the bar so much you just couldn't stay away, eh? Heh heh heh... Well, here's to your continued Exits in the future. You've earned a toast." * "Dark magic built this place and dark magic will end it." Category:NPCs Category:Reoccurring Characters